Harry Potter and Dudley Black
by AimieeyD
Summary: Someone has been messing with two very important family lines, and people are not happy. Come along with me as Petunia Evans nee Black tries to get her life, and her husband, back. Rated M for later chapters and because I am paranoid. This is a Harmony fic. General disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Small six year old, Harry Potter lay curled on his mattress in the cupboard under the stairs of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, trying to keep his sobs from being heard by his 'family.' He didn't know why his 'family' hated him so much, but he knew that they did. This last beating was all the proof he needed because what kind of loving family allowed a six year old to be stripped naked and tied to the banister to be certain that he couldn't move out of the path of the studded leather belt that his uncle liked to beat him with. There wasn't any unmarred flesh on his back this time, and when he fell into the front hall table and broke a cheap vase trying to get back to his cupboard he knew he would be beaten more.

-FLASHBACK-

"Freak! You broke my vase! Vernon do something!"

Vernon Dursley's face became mottled in anger for the freak's audacity to break something that he had bought for his wife. No matter the fact that he was only trying to get back to his cupboard quickly after he released the bindings; the freak just should have been more careful, better yet he should not have been born. "Boy! I guess I still need to beat the freakishness out of you. But no, I'll let Dudley do it, he needs the practice before he starts school this year. He's a little too soft for my liking anyway, beating you will give him some backbone I think."

Harry began to whimper and back away from his uncle only to back into the smaller version of Uncle Vernon. Dudley immediately started punching Harry with his meaty fists. While Dudley was also six, he got much more food than Harry, which wasn't hard because Harry only got the scraps that Vernon wouldn't even put out for a stray. But Dudley also got more food than most children his age and it showed in his double chin and fat bottom.

Harry didn't know how long Dudley beat him for, but he felt at least one of his ribs break and he knew that his nose was broken and he was going to have a terrible black eye later. After what felt like forever Uncle Vernon pulled Dudley off of Harry and then threw Harry into his cupboard and closed and locked the door from the outside.

"Let's see how much freakishness is left after a month of no food, boy," Vernon said evilly.

-END FLASHBACK-

That had been nearly a week ago and Harry felt himself failing. He knew that if he didn't get out of the cupboard tonight he would not live much longer. It was hard to breathe around his broken rib and nose and he was getting desperate for food. He knew that he couldn't let his relatives hear him though, Vernon would kill him for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Harry heard the lock click and the door swing open. Harry shrunk back further into his cupboard when he saw his Aunty Petunia standing there.

"Harrison, come to the table and eat. Vernon just left for work and Dudley is at school. We need to talk about some things."

Harry slowly made his way out of the cupboard, being careful of hi ribs, and shuffled to the kitchen table. When he saw the plate sitting at the table that Petunia was directing him to eat, he just looked from the plate to his Aunt wondering when she'd spring the trap.

"Harrison, this is not a trap. I am going to tell you about your mum and dad while you eat."

Harry knew what his Aunt had told him about his mum before, so he really wasn't too excited about hearing more about her being a worthless drunk who decided to get married to another worthless drunk, have him and then die in a car crash when his father had decided to drive drunk. Nor did he have any desire to hear that they had been saddled with himself when he had been dumped on their doorstep when he was fifteen months old. However, he knew that he needed to eat something so he was willing to take the good with the bad; hopefully, Petunia had not decided to poison his food as a way to finally be rid of him. Harry walked the rest of the way to the table and sat down and immediately picked up the fork and began eating the already cut pork chop, broiled potatoes, broccoli, and treacle tart.

Petunia just looked sad at the state of her nephew. He was eating as if he wouldn't get another chance. She hadn't given him much because she didn't want him to make himself sick.

"Harrison, your mum was my sister, she was also a witch."

"My mum wasn't a witch!" Harry said, immediately shrinking back, expecting a slap. He just couldn't help it, his aunt had always been caustic when his mum was brought up, but she had never called her such an awful name. Vernon had called her many worse names, but Petunia had always tried to refrain from using the worst of them. The fact that she was calling his mother a witch now, when she was actually being nice to Harry for a change really made him mad.

"Harrison, I mean you mum had magic, not that she was a bad person. In fact, not only did she have magic, but so do you."

Harry looked at his aunt like she had gone mad, and then his brain caught up to him and he said the first thing that he could think of that his aunt might want him to say, "But there's no such thing as magic."

"Harrison, I know that is what your uncle and I have said, but your Uncle hates anything abnormal and in order to keep myself and Dudley safe I went alone with it. Even though I knew that it was both horrible and cowardly of me to let my husband treat my own sister's son so badly. However, that is no longer possible; your cousin levitated his cereal bowl this morning. Thank God your uncle had already left for work, I don't even want to think about what he would have done to his own son or you if he had seen that. I am going to take you and Dudley both the Diagon Alley as soon as you finish your lunch."

Harry looked down at his plate and realized that he only had a couple of bites of pork chop left and he had eaten all of his potatoes and broccoli. He decided that he would test his aunts new good mood a little bit just to see if she was serious or not. Normally, if he didn't finish every bite of anything that the Dursleys deigned to let him have he was either beaten or thrown into his cupboard and left to starve for a couple of days for being ungracious of their generosity. "I'm full, I can't eat another bite."

Petunia looked down at his plate and she smiled when she looked back up at him, "Well that was fast, you must have set a record." Petunia chuckled when she saw the surprised look on Harrison's face, but then she was also kind of sad to think of the reason that he might be surprised with her response. "Go get dressed and we will go pick up your cousin."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said as he gingerly got up from the table and slowly made his way to his cupboard to get dressed.

Petunia watched Harry walk back to his cupboard and she nearly burst into tears at what she had allowed her husband to do her sister's son. "I'm so sorry Lily, I'll do better, I swear," Petunia quietly sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Petunia pulled into the parking lot of Dudley's school and found a parking spot. Turning to Harry, "Harrison, I need you to stay in the car, I'll be right back with Dudley."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said. "But why do you keep calling the Harrison. I thought that my name was Harry?"

"I'll explain when we get to Diagon Alley, Harrison."

Petunia cracked the windows and got out to the car. Harry watched his aunt disappear into the building and began to panic, thinking that she was just going to abandon him here. However, before he could work himself into too much of a panic attack he saw the door open and his aunt and cousin walked out of the building. Petunia seemed to be talking to Dudley and the Dudley stopped and looked at his mum, cocked his head, and then nodded.

Petunia opened the door the Dudley and he climbed in, reaching the the seat belt to belt himself in. Dudley kept looking at Harry and then looking at his mum. Finally, Dudley enough and blurted, "Mummy, why is the freak coming with us?"

Harry flinched, certain that Petunia would realize he was in the car and pull over and dump him on the side of the road. But instead, "Dudley, you are not to use that word for your cousin ever again; his name is Harrison."

"But Daddy said that we weren't supposed to name him?" Dudley said, confused.

"Yes well, we will no longer be mean to family," Petunia said sternly.

"But mum, what about Daddy? He says that the Fr-, Harrison should never have been dumped on our door," Dudley said, close to a tantrum at losing his punching bag. However, when he almost called Harrison a freak he saw the look his mother had given him in the rear view mirror. He may not have seen that look directed at himself before, but he's seen it many times directed at Harrison.

"Dudley you will understand more when we get where we are going. Until then I do not want to hear another word from you?" Petunia sternly cautioned.

Dudley sat back in his seat, quietly fuming. However, the longer they drove the more Dudley was able to think. Harry had never really done anything bad to him and he was always confused at first why Harry was always making his daddy mad. Harry hardly ever even made a sound and he even cooked breakfast and dinner for the family. His cooking was always good, but he still managed to get daddy angry. He kind of knew that it was wrong to hit Harry, but he also remembered the one time that daddy had ever gotten mad at himself and he did not want a repeat of the beating that his dad had given him.

-FLASHBACK-

Dudley had come home from school with a black eye and his mummy and immediately whisked him into her bathroom before daddy had gotten home from work. "Dudley, what happened sweetums?" his mummy had asked while turning his face to get a good look at his eye.

"Some boys were picking on Harry and I stepped in to try and stop it, I know that daddy doesn't like Harry much, but he's so little. I don't want him to get hurt."

His mummy's face had softened at that, but then her face had hardened, "Dudley we need to cover this bruise before your daddy gets home. You know what he thinks of Harrison, so we are not going to tell him," Petunia said.

"Not going to tell me what? Not going to tell me that my son is too weak to recognize the fact that the little freak too much of a burden to care about? I am going to teach you not to stand up for that little freak again you weak little shite! Get over here!"

"Vernon, he's your son! You can't do this?!"

Daddy had slapped Mummy then, "Do not presume to tell me what I can or cannot do in my own home with my own son, Petunia. Now come here Dudley!"

Daddy had taken his belt off and grabbed Dudley by the back of the neck and bodily thrown him into his parents bed. He grabbed Dudley again and slapped him in the face and then undid his trousers and yanked them down to his ankles. He had then thrown him face down on the bed, "Do not move boy, this is what will happen to you any time you decide that the freak is any family to you!" Daddy and then hit him with the belt so many times that his backside was black and blue before he decided that Dudley had had enough.

-END FLASHBACK-

Dudley had never forgiven Harry for causing his daddy to treat him that way, but the more he thought about it the more he knew that his daddy was wrong for the way that he treated Harry.

"Mummy? If I say something nice can I talk to Harrison?"

"Yes Dudley, you can talk to your cousin if your aren't mean."

Dudley turned his head to Harry and swallowed, "Harrison I'm sorry I hurt you. Daddy was mad and I just get really scared when he's made. I didn't want him mad at me."

Harry just stared at his cousin and waited for him to laugh and start punching him again. This day just couldn't get any more weird. First his aunt is nice to him and now his baby whale of a cousin is apologizing to him? When no laugh or punch came, Harry relaxed and smiled for the first time at cousin since that day on the playground. "It's OK, Uncle Vernon can be pretty scary."

At that moment Petunia pulled into an alley and parked at the curb. She turned in her seat with tears rolling down her cheeks, "OK boys, we're here. I need you to look around when we get the sidewalk and tell me if you see a pub, OK?" Petunia explained gently.

"OK mummy," Dudley said, taking Harry's hand when he just nodded.

Petunia reached over to the passenger's side and grabbed a baseball car and handed it back to Harry. "Harrison I need you to put this cap on and keep your head down. I'll see if we can't get your healed up in the alley today, but until then we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Harry took the cap and put it on his head, effectively hiding not only his bruised but also the untameable hair and AK green eyes that are so famous in the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

Petunia stepped out of the car and instructed the boys to get out with her. Petunia led them out to the street and then turned to her nephew and son, "Do either of you see a pub, boys?"

Harry looked around, looking for a pub , but the only thing he saw was a dilapidated building that no one was paying any attention to. He looked to his aunt and saw that her eyes seemed to drift right over it without seeing it. He chalked that up to he aunt being too snobby to even give something like this building the time of day.

"Mummy? Could it be that building there?" Dudley asked.

"What building, sweetums?"

Not that was interesting, even if Petunia had been too snobby to notice a dump like that she still would not have made her son feel like he was seeing things. It would have been acknowledging that her son could see something that no one else could. But wait, didn't she say this morning that Dudley had levitated his cereal bowl, and that Harry himself had magic? Maybe this had something to do with that?

"It's right between the sweet shop and the hardware store, Aunt Petunia," Harry said quietly.

"But there's nothing there?"

"Mummy, I see it too," Dudley said excitedly.

Petunia looked toward where the store should be confusedly and put her hand on Dudley's shoulder to turn around and go home to regroup. But, as soon as her hand touched her son, a dilapidated old pub swam into focus as if a fog had just lifted. "Wow, ok boys, I need each of you to take my hands and don't let go until I tell you to. Ok?" Petunia said, smiling. If everything went how she needed it to she would be kicking her husband out of her house tonight.

The trio walked into the Leaky Cauldron hand-in-hand and straight to an old, stooped man behind the bar.

"Hello sir?"

"Well hello ma'am, what can I do you for?"

Well, I need into Diagon Alley, but I need someone to open the portal for me please."

"Right this way. I'm assuming that your are a muggle?"

"Yes, my boys are both magical though."

"What's your name then?"

"Petunia Rose. These are Eric and James, my sons."

"Well here you are Ms. Rose, Diagon Alley."

The trio just stared in wonder for a moment before Petunia shook herself and stepped forward, bringing the two boys with her. She waited until the barman was far enough away not to overhear before she turned to the boys and said, "Ok, we are going to Gringotts. When my sister was alive she told me that Gringotts Bank is manned by goblins. She also said that they are very proud, do not say anything against them and they will treat you with a modicum of respect. Show actual respect and you will earn their respect and friendship. Understood?"

Yes mummy," Dudley nodded while Harry nodded.

The trio began walking to the largest building in the alley. It was pure white with what appeared to be depictions of warring goblins on the massive columns. When they got closer to the front doors they saw two goblins bracketing the large white doors. Petunia curtsied and motioned to the tow boys to bow to the goblin guards. The guards looked shocked that a human would show them such respect. This female was obviously mundane, and while the mundane-born magicals were the least disrespectful they still typically only showed fear upon first meeting a goblin. They would be sure to keep an eye on this female and her offspring. The doors were opened to a large foyer and another set of doors. These doors were gold with a poem engraved into the precious metal.

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"What an odd poem, but effective I guess," Petunia said, curtseying once more. She smiled at her boys when they both automatically bowed. These goblins were just as surprised as the last one's, but they gave just as much respect back, bowing slightly. The doors opened and Petunia let the boys to the first free teller she saw.

"Excuse me Master Teller, I'd like to see my nephews account manager please," Petunia said politely.

"Name?" the goblin gruffly asked without looking up.

Petunia reached into her purse and pulled out a note, which she handed to the goblin. Upon seeing the note, the goblin frowned but took it and silently read, 'My name is Petunia Dursley nee Evans, my nephew is Harry Potter. I wish for our visit to remain confidential, please.'

The goblin reached under his counter and pulled out a 'Next Teller' sign and slapped it onto the desk. "Right this way, please," the goblin said as he opened a concealed door across the front of the counter. The trio had to hurry to catch up to the goblin as he headed to a large single door that none of them noticed before the teller invited them to follow. Through the door was much less opulent, but more like what one would see in a mundane bank's offices. The hallway was carpeted with a plush red that swallowed the sounds of your steps. The trio followed, making several different turns and twists. Petunia got the feeling that the goblin was purposefully attempting to get them lost as a security measure. Finally, they came to a heavy wooden door with a plaque proclaiming the owner of the office to be the Potter and Black account manager. The goblin quickly knocked and the door swung open, at which time the goblin teller announced the trio to the goblin standing behind the desk.

"Heir Potter, Madame Evans, Heir Evans. Welcome to the bank. But, Heir Potter is not due to inherit for another year, why are your here early Madame Evans?" the goblin brusquely asked.

Harry noticed that while the Goblin Teller was fairly small in stature, this new goblin was broad in the shoulders and about three heads taller than the teller. This goblin also looked as if he had seen plenty of violence and he wasn't afraid to see or be the cause of more.

"Account Manager, I seem to be at a disadvantage. You know our names, but I have yet to learn yours," Petunia said politely, yet with an edge to it.

"My apologies, I am Account Manager Ripneck," the goblin said surprised. It wasn't every day that a human wants to know a goblin's name.

Petunia smiled to herself knowing that it could only be a good thing when a goblin was surprised by a human. Ill-mannered humans aren't unusual to a goblin, but a polite and respectful human most certainly is. "A pleasure to meet you Account Manager Ripneck. I understand why you would be confused, but the circumstances are dire. My husband nearly killed my nephew a week ago, and I am ashamed to say that I did nothing to stop it. However, this morning my son levitated his cereal bowl and it was like a fog lifted from my mind and I was able to see my husband for what he is, a monster. I also began to remember all the times that I allowed my nephew to be abused by my husband's hand, but it was like reviewing the memories through a disturbed pool, it was quite fuzzy and ripply. I knew that I needed to seek refuge for myself and my boys and this bank was the first place I thought of. I want to protect my son and my nephew, but my husband hates magic and he gets quite violent when Harrison has performed accidental magic in the past. Now that I know that my son is also a wizard it's like I can think clearly. Lily and I were always close, I would never treat her son as I have been unless something was very wrong."

Ripneck was incensed by the time Petunia had finished her explanation. He remembered how close Petunia was to her sister, Lily had brought Petunia into the bank to make her the heir to the House of Evans shortly after she had turned 17. It was a well kept secret among the Pureblood society that when a muggleborn witch or wizard became 15 they could register their House as a Minor House with the goblins, and they could name an heir when they turned 17. It was no surprise that Liliana Marie Evans had researched as much about the society that she found herself a part of and took every advantage for her family that she could. It was such a secret because once the family was registered, it became exceedingly more possible for a magical child to be born in the following generations. The chances for a Minor House being raised from a muggle line to a Noble House was far more likely to happen than a magical Minor House to be raised to Noble. Magical families tended to become stagnant and die out long before they had the chance. Either that or they just did not have the inclination to play the political game to see it happen. Liliana had made sure that her sister had known that her offspring would be magical and they needed to be raised as such. For things to play out the way Petunia was claiming they did there had to be foul play afoot.


	5. Chapter 5

"Madame Evans, it is the policy of this bank to verify identification before proceeding so would you mind putting three drops of your blood on this parchment so we can verify that you are indeed Petunia Dawn Dursley nee Evans?" Ripneck said, sliding the parchment and athame across the desk to her.

Petunia knew that she really didn't have a choice in the matter, but she also knew that she didn't have anything to hide, so she smiled at Ripneck as she took the athame and parchment and sliced her finger, letting three drops of her blood drop onto the parchment before the cut was automatically healed and the parchment was whisked away from her again by Ripneck.

"Please though, it's just Petunia, I would really not stand on ceremony with people that I trust to handle my House's gold."

"Thank you Petunia, and you may call me Ripneck. It is nice to know that some humans are not as stupid as others."

When the magic of the parchment was complete he began to read, becoming angrier the further down the document he got. Finally, he handed it to Petunia for her review and rang a small bell at the corner of his desk. Very shortly there was a knock on the door which opened at Ripneck's command to reveal what had to be a female goblin.

"Silvermist, we need a bed for each of these three in the medical bay. Go through Ragnarok so he can meet us down there. Tell him that House Evans and Potter have been grievously meddled with."

Silvermist bowed to Ripneck and quickly backed out of the office to complete her task.

In the meantime, Petunia was getting angrier and angrier.

_**Inheritance Test for:**_

_**Petunia Dawn Black nee Evans (Head of House Evans; Head in-abstention of House Black)**_

_**Father: Henry Eric Evans (mundane-deceased)**_

_**Mother: Sylvia Rose Evans nee Moon (squib-deceased)**_

_**Sister: Lilian Marie Potter nee Evans (magical-deceased)**_

_**Abilities Test for:**_

_**Petunia Dawn Black nee Evans**_

_**Mundane **_

_**Charms and Potions**_

_**Loyalty Potion – keyed to Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Hatred Potion – keyed to Harrison James Potter**_

_**Jealousy Potion – keyed to Liliana Marie Potter nee Evans**_

_**Amortencia Potion – (love potion) keyed to Vernon Dursley**_

"Petunia, it looks like your inheritance is all in order, but we so need to get you and your boys to our infirmary. If someone would tamper with your mind, there is no telling what they would do to two innocent children. We need to get them checked."

"Of course, lead the way Ripneck."

The four walked out of the office and began the long trek into the bowels of the Goblin Nation. It wasn't long before Harry began to notice that the farther they got from the surface the more opulent the bank became until he realized that they must not be in the bank anymore, but instead a kind of underground palace. They walked passed a giant of a room that had a Goblin sitting on a throne. The same female goblin from earlier was kneeling before the Goblin King. Suddenly, the king looked up and made eye contact with young Harry. Harry quickly looked away, face burning a bright red at being caught staring. Petunia placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and his head snapped up to look fearfully at her. Petunia only smiled sadly at him and gave his shoulder a light pat and moved her hand. Harry felt bad for being afraid of his aunt after what he had heard in Ripneck's office, but some things would just take time. He couldn't seem to just forget all the mean things that she had said either to or about him. She had never really hit him except for once. He had wanted to do something nice for her when he was four and so he had picked a lily from the garden and given it to her. She had screamed and slapped him across the face once. Now that he knew her hatred for him was because of a potion and that someone was making her exhibit jealousy for Liliana, he kind of understood why she may have responded to that particular flower so violently.

On the walk to the infirmary, Petunia was thinking about a part of the Inheritance Test that she had just skimmed over, but the fact that she had been given Amortencia in order to fall in love with Vernon made a sort of sense. She would never have fallen for the fat lump otherwise. When she first read that, the face of a mischievous young man with long dark brown hair had swam into her memory. Accompanying the memory was an intense longing to be with this man. She had been trying to remember his name since they left Ripneck's office. Suddenly a name whispered across her consciousness and she stumbled. "Where's Sirius?" Petunia almost demanded.

"Sirius? Sirius Black? We thought you of all people would have heard what had become of your husband," Ripneck nearly growled.

"What do you mean? What happened to Siri?"

"Petunia, he was the Potter's secret keeper, he betrayed them to Voldemort."

Petunia gasped, but then a look of pure hatred came into her eyes. "I may not remember a lot, but I do remember that Sirius Black was not the Potter's secret keeper. He was Harrison's godfather per the ritual for Merlin's sake! He would no more be able to betray his godson nor his brother in all but blood any more than a pig has wings!"

"Are you sure?" Ripneck snarled.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now where is he?" this time Petunia did demand to know where her true husband was.

"He's been in Azkaban for nearly six years. If what you say is true, we can verify it when we test young Harrison. Until then there isn't much we can do about it."

About that time, they arrived outside two solid white marble doors, guarded by two goblins. The goblins bowed to Ripneck and turned, each placing a hand on one of the doors Harry was fascinated when the doors began to silently open allowing the four entrance to what appeared to be a hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Petunia sat staring at the parchments for both her son's and nephew's Inheritance and Abilities Tests. Both tests held a shock or two.

_**Inheritance Test for:**_

_**Harrison James Potter (magical – 75% bound)**_

_**Born: July 31, 1980 **_

_**Father: James Charlus Potter (magical-deceased)**_

_**Mother: Liliana Marie Potter nee Evans (magical-deceased)**_

_**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black – per Godfather ritual (magical)**_

_**Godmother: Alice Isabel Longbottom nee McKinnon – per Godmother ritual (magical)**_

_**Abilities**_

_**Natural Occlumens –100% blocked (block placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

_**Parcelmagics – 50% blocked (block placed by Albus Dumbledore) **_

_**Soul Shard – 90% blocked (block placed by Liliana Potter upon death)**_

_**Potions and Charms**_

_**Loyalty Potion: keyed to Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Aversion Potion: against studying magic of any kind (placed by Albus Dumbledore)**_

Harrison's test had infuriated Petunia and when a soul shard was explained to her, quite frankly it scared her. However, Harrison had immediately been whisked away by curse breaker Goblins ad the shard had been removed and he was now resting peacefully. The test for her son is what had her ready to find Albus Dumbledore and strangle him with his own beard.

_**Inheritance Test for:**_

_**Dudley Orion Black (magical)**_

_**Born: July 31, 1980 **_

_**Father: Sirius Orion Black (magical)**_

_**Mother: Petunia Dawn Black nee Evans**_

_**Godfather: James Charlus Potter – per Godfather ritual (magical-deceased)**_

_**Godmother: Andromeda Lucretia Tonks nee Black – per Godmother ritual (magical)**_

_**Abilities**_

_**Natural Occlumens: unblocked 100%**_

_**Parcelmagics: unblocked 100%**_

_**Potions and Charms**_

_**Glamour Charm: placed by Albus Dumbledore**_

When she saw that her son's appearance had been altered she first got angry and then she wondered why. Then her son's father caught her eye.

"Sirius is his father? I am going to kill Albus bloody Dumbledore!"

While her son had been whisked away just as quickly as Harrison had been, he did not need such extensive treatment as her nephew so it was not a surprise when Dudley chose that moment to come out of the other room.

"Mummy? What's wrong?"

Petunia turned to her son and gasped, her son was definitely his father's son. He was no longer fat, but slender with long, wavy brown hair. His face was the perfect mix of herself and Sirius and much more aristocratic. Seeing her son was like stepping back in time to when she was 16 and had met the roguishly handsome, Sirius Black. She remembered that they had a whirlwind romance. Sirius was only 15 when they met, but as soon as he turned 17 he asked her father for permission to marry his daughter. Yes, at the time she was 18, but he was old fashioned and while her father thought that they were still rather young, he gave his blessing. They were married that very day in a quaint little ceremony that Sirius had put together in hopes that her father would indeed give his blessing. Thinking about it, the fact that her son was not a Dursley would definitely work in her favor if Vernon decided to be a dick and try and take him.

"Mum, why do I look so different? I feel taller too," Dudley asked quietly.

"Baby, I need you to come here and read something. It will explain everything."

Dudley walked to his mother and took the outstretched parchment and began to read, and the farther that he got, the happier that he seemed to be.

"Mum, does this mean that we never have to see, um, him, again," Dudley asked hopefully.

Petunia smiled to her son and kissed his forehead, "Yes Dudley, we never have to see Vernon again. Well, I might have to, but not for very long."

"So, who is my real daddy and why isn't he with us?"

"Well baby, it's because a very bad man, a very bad man who will likely be your headmaster in a few years, threw him in prison for a crime that he did not commit when you were only 15 months old."

"So are we going to get him out?" Dudley asked, near tears.

"Yes baby, we are going to get your daddy out of prison as soon as we can. It just may take awhile," Petunia answered, with tears in her own voice.


	7. Chapter 7

About five hours later nad after quite a few tears, all three humans were all healed and on their way back to Ripneck's office. Upon arrival, Harry was surprised by the goblin king he had seen earlier sitting behind Ripneck's desk. Ripneck immediately took a knee before his king and Harry, Petunia, and Dudley all followed suit.

"Ripneck, friends, pleas stand up. There is no need to stand on ceremony today, we have far too much to get done," King Ragnarok said with a gravelly voice.

Ragnarok was no taller than Ripneck, but he was much more muscular and he had a scar above his left eye. The scar gave him a perpetual scowl so that when he was smiling, he appeared to be leering.

"Ripneck, fill me in with what is happening."

"King Ragnarok, Houses Evans and Potter have been grievously wronged. We also have reason to believe that Sirius Black is innocent."

"What?!" Ragnarok roared, without raising his voice.

"Madame Evans has had her memory modified to forget that she is Lady Black, wife to Lord Sirius Orion Black. She was under a love potion so she would fall in love with muggle Vernon Dursley. She was even led to believe through memory charms and glamours that her son was a Dursley, instead of the Black that he is."

"Ripneck, do we have any idea what human has such an obvious death wish?"

"The loyalty potions that were found in all three were all keyed to Albus Percivl Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, King Ragnarok."

the goblin king grinned, putting his pointed teeth on display, "Then let up finally end the old goat."

The goblin king looked as if he was going to enjoy taking Dumbledore off the pedestal that the magical society had placed him on. Harry was not really sure who this person was, but he wanted him to pay, and pay dearly. I sounded to him like if Vernon was not in the picture, things would have gone much better for him, because his aunt would not have been scared for herself and Dudley.

"How can we be certain that Lord Black is innocent?"

"Your Highness, Lord Black is listed as Heir Potter's godfather per godfather ritual so we know that he was not the secret keeper as it had been thought. If he were, he would be dead and not sitting in a cell. As for the other charge, we would just have to get him a trial since he never had one to beging with."

"Wait, you mean my husband has endured hell on earth for nearly six years without so much as a trial? We will not be staying in Britain one Siri is released. I am taking my boys and going to America, I know that Siri and I had talked about doing that anyway when Dudley was born. But then Dumbledore convinced my sister and brother-in-lw to go into hiding and we just could not leave without them. Maybe we should have." Petunia was fuming, her husband did not deserve to live everyday reliving his worst days. Heads were going to roll.


	8. Chapter 8

**AU****: Sorry that it has been so long since the last time that I updated this. I have been dealing with some major writers block coupled with some other issues, but I am hopefully back in the groove of things. Ya'll enjoy! And please keep the reviews coming! Love ya'll!**

**Chapter 8**

Albus Dumbledore had just gotten back from the Wizengamot and he was absolutely exhausted, he went directly to his quarters when he stepped through the floo. If he had only looked around, he may have seen that every last one of the baubles that he had to monitor one Harry James Potter had gone quiet and dark save one, the life stone which was a bright white instead of the dingy dishwater grey that he had kept it at for six years. Dumbledore stripped down to his undergarments and slipped into his pyjamas; before slipping into bed he did have the presence of mind to hit himself with a mild cleaning spell and he slipped off into the land of Morpheus. If Dumbledore had only paid more attention, maybe there would not now be muggle police standing around a file looking like they were going to be sick.

**Back at Gringotts**

"Lady Black, do we have your permission to send a copy of Heir Potter's health check to the muggle police in Surrey? We could take care of your 'Vernon problem' tonight if that were the case. Of course nothing in the report would let them suspect that magic was involved, nor would we leave any room for Vernon to say that you were in any way involved. We would just feel better if Vernon Dursley was no where near that house when you go back later, and you will need to go back because of something else that the healers found that was not in the initial check, someone hid their tracks very well."

"What has that whiskered wanker done now?!" Petunia asked, near to having a complete breakdown after the day.

Ragnarock looked at her with compassion, "Petunia, there was a blood ward tied into your blood that meant that Heir Potter _should _have been safe at Number 4. However, the fear that you had of Vernon negated that protection since your husband was not keyed into the blood ward. Someone wanted you to _want_ to protect Harrison, but yet not be able to out of fear; if you would not have come to us soon, we fear what Vernon would have done to Harrison."

Petunia looked at Ragnarock with a thoughtful expression on her face and then took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. It was not enough. "WHAT! I _SHOULD_ HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PROTECT MY SISTER'S SON IF THAT WHISKERED GOAT WANKER HAD NOT FORCED ME TO MARRY THAT ABUSIVE ARSEHOLE?! I AM GOING TO STRANGLE HIM WITH HIS OWN BEARD! HE HAD BETTER HOPE TO NEVER MEET ME IN BROAD DAYLIGHT MUCH LESS A DARK ALLEY!" Petunia sat back with a huff and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mommy? What's a goat wanker?" Dudley innocently asked.

Petunia looked at her son with her mouth opening and closing like a fish, finally after getting her wits about her, "Nothing you need to worry about until you are much older, baby. Mummy was just angry." Beside her, Harrison whimpered and stood up and ran to put his nose in the corner. Petunia sighed and got up and walked over to him, "Harrison, why do you have your nose in the corner, baby?"

Harrison did not look at her but answered, anyway, "I thought that if I put myself in the corner then you wouldn't spank me for being bad."

"Baby, why do think that I am going to spank you?" Petunia asked, with tears in her eyes.

"You said that you were angry. When the teachers are angry, I always get sent to the Headmistress' office for a spanking," Harrison answered fearfully.

"Oh baby, I was not angry at you, and I am not going to spank you. Now would you please come back to the table so Mr. Ragnarock can continue saying what he was saying before I interrupted him?" Petunia said gently, coaxing Harrison away from the corner and back into his seat.

Once Petunia had gotten Harrison back into his seat, she turned to Ragnarock, "I am sorry for my outburst High King Ragnarock, I would be happy to allow you to give a copy of Harrison's health check to the Surrey Police if only to keep Vernon from coming after us however, we will not be returning to Privet Drive after tonight. If there were blood wards, then surely that means that Dumbledore has a way to monitor us, I will _not_ subject my boys to that vile man. I do not care what you do to protect us, but we will _not_ step foot in that house again. I am quite sure that I can find a safe house for myself and my boys here in Britain until my true husband can be released from prison and then we are all going to America. I will not allow either of my boys to go to any school where Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster."

Ragnarock sat back, deep in thought for a moment. "Lady Black, you may be right. I apologize for not seeing that my idea could put right back in danger; however, I would like to offer a different idea than you spending your money on a new house."

Petunia smiled at Ragnarock, "There is nothing to apologize for High King, and please I did like it better when you called me Petunia. What is your idea?"

"Well, your sister had your parents home warded to the teeth before she died. I think that she intended to either live there herself or give it to you and Lord Black as a wedding present, but either way since it is an Evans property, it is now yours. All that it would take is you going to the house and placing a small amount of blood on the lock to open the house to you. No one but someone with your blood could then enter. It might make school a little difficult because you would essentially be locked in until you could escape to America with your husband and boys," Ragnarock explained.

"I liked the idea until you mentioned being a prisoner in my own home. Why would that be a necessity?" Petunia asked, sternly.

Ragnarock rocked back in his seat at her tone, "Petunia, once the blood wards fall at Privet Drive, Dumbledore is going to be looking for you. If he sees you out and about in a muggle neighborhood or if he sees one the boys out, what do you think that he is going to do? He will have already went to Privet Drive to check on the boy, when he does not find him, he his going to talk to your neighbors. Your neighbors will inform him that Vernon is now in prison, probably, and that you had not been seen since the day he was arrested. He is going to know that you found out his manipulations and do his damnedest to find you and place you right back in the same situation you were in. If of course, he does not kill you and then just place the boys with Vernon; neither boy would have anyone to protect him."

Petunia looked like she was going to cry, "So I either have to go back to that house with all the memories of what that man did to my nephew and my son or I have to live as a prisoner for however long it takes to free the man that I love? I do not know if I can handle either option, I mean, how would we go about getting food? You are asking me to choose between two impossible solutions, Ragnarock."

"Not impossible, Petunia," Ragnarock said gently, "Just difficult. And as for the food, it would not be impossible to get a house elf for the property since it is already listed as a magical household. Even if Dumbledore found you, the only way that he could get inside is if you let him in."

"What about school?" Harrison asked quietly, slapping his hand over his mouth immediately after asking the question.

Before Harrison could bolt back to the corner, Petunia took his hand away from his mouth and smiled at him, "It's OK Harrison, it is perfectly fine to ask questions, that is how we learn, baby. Now, let us listen to Ragnarock as he answers your question, hm?"

Harrison nodded and turned back to Ragnarock, "I'm sorry Mr. Ragnarock for interrupting again. If you want to spank me, you can I guess."

"Child, no one is going to be spanking anyone today, besides that was a very good question, not many boys your age would think to ask such a question," Ragnarock said, smile-leering at Harrison. "Now, to answer your question, we can either bring in tutors for the you and your cousin or your aunt can choose to teach you herself."

"What's a tutor?" Harrison asked, cautiously.

"A tutor is like a private teacher who will only teach you and your cousin until you all go to America," Ragnarock explained gently.

"A teacher? Will they be mean to me like the teachers at school are? Will they call me stupid just because I can't see the blackboard?" Harrison asked, his bottom lip and chin trembling.

"Harrison, what do you mean you can't see the blackboard?" Petunia asked, gently.

"When I sit at my desk by the teacher's desk, the blackboard looks all fuzzy and if the teacher writes anything on it, I can't read it. I tried once to get closer, but the teacher told me to sit back down and read to the class what she had just wrote. I looked real hard, but I could not get the letters to get less fuzzy. She said in front of the whole class that if I could not read such a simple sentence, then I must be real stupid," Harrison said, crying.

"Harrison, how are your eyes now? After the goblins worked their brand of healing magic you should be able to see better. But there may be a slight need for a pair of eye glasses still."

Harrison looked at the far wall and concentrated to see if he could tell a difference in his vision. Suddenly, he broke out into a big grin and looked at Petunia with wide eyes, "I didn't notice before, but I can actually see a lot better! The edges of the stones a still a little bit bleary, but I can actually tell that they individual stones instead of a solid wall of gray."


End file.
